Switch
by GraphiteNine
Summary: My very first story created months ago, so prepare for some bad writing. If similar nerds were meet eye-to-eye, how will they do in their universes? Might be K (or K plus) due to some kiddish language, naughty words, and disastrous events not meant for young ones. (Also not sure about the genre.) Edit: Clemont makes a debut in Chapter 8!
1. Chapter 1: The Intro! (Or something)

**Ahem. I'm letting you know that I've (partly) started on this story months ago, so you're going to see some awkward writing.**

**Released May 30, 2013  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning at the Clover mansion. The sun was gleaming brightly, birds chirping cheerfully, fresh air layered across the residence like a soft, airy blanket.

A young boy wearing glasses, a top hat, cape, clothes, and shoes with metallic ends with a screw was resting on a tall, feminine, metallic figure's lap under the shade of the willow.

Carl was enjoying this soft morning with his sister without any trouble or consequences from his father.

"Sis, isn't it a beautiful Saturday the most delightful day of the week?" "..." ("_It is Carl, it is_,") telepathically said Ada as she gently caressed Carl on the top of his forehead.

"I hope nothing can go wrong on this lovely day, Sis..." His voice had trailed off as he fell asleep on his sister's lap.

_**Meanwhile... (In another universe)**_

Near the coastal area of southern South Korea, 5 young kids were enjoying their summer vacation playing in the sands and waters of the beaches in the early noon.

A kid by the name of Rai, who had red bushy hair and a matching color swimming trunk, was being buried by a large friend of his, named Donha.

Donha had blue-green stout hair that only went up, thick eyebrows, black eyes, wearing a yellow swimming trunk, and was busy packing in the sand piling over Rai.

At the end of Rai's feet, Tori, another friend of his, had carved out a mermaid tail with his fingers; chuckling at the sight of Rai the "mermaid".

Tori was a lot shorter than him; Even shorter than Donha. (Apparently, he is the shortest of the Chasers.) He has blond, curly hair, round glasses, blue eyes, a pendent around his neck in a shape of a tiger's tooth, and wearing a lime green swimming trunk that recently got wet from the ocean water flowing behind him.

"I hope you guys are gonna get me out of the sand when the high tide comes." Rai grumpily asked as if they were gonna forget.

"Oh we will, Rai. We will." Donha had said so that it was audible to Tori as they both had smug grins on their faces.

They had both imagined the same thing if they 'accidentally' left Rai in the tightly, packed sand.

After that flash of moment, Tori had started a game of tag and ran as fast as he could from Donha being tagged by him with Rai being excluded.

Nearby where the Tigeroid ship had landed, a young girl with long, flowing brown hair, by the name of Sena, was relaxing underneath the cool shade of the beach umbrella and laying down on her pink dotted beach towel; spreading her weight across the loosely, dry sand.

Sena was as tall as Rai with brown eyes and wearing a pink bikini that exposed most of her body as she put sunscreen on her bare skin.

She didn't want to be involved in the fun since she's had enough stress for once in her life. All of that screaming orders and insulting Rai has made her throat sensitively so she drank out of her ice, cold lemonade.

Out of the shoreline, a large oceanic wave towering over 15 feet in the air had a young boy with long, blue flowing hair surfing at its insides ripping each sharp turn Finn made with his icy surfboard. (His surfboard is **ACTUALLY** made of ice. (_Magical_ ice.)

Finn had icy, blue eyes and was about the same height as Rai and Sena. His swimming trunks were the same color of his hair and hardly showed fear when doing a defying trick.

As he simply hanged ten on his surfboard, the wave had gotten smaller and disappeared in the open ocean. Finn was simply fine when the wave had disappeared and swam back to the shoreline.

As all the Chasers would say, "This has been the most wonderful day of my life."

Well, except Rai. Who was still stuck in the sand as the tide rose up to his upper body.

* * *

**And that's it for the intro (or something else that I can't seem to recall). Anyway, the rest of the story is going to unstable since I was bored at this time.**

**To my conclusion, there's going to be some OOC in some parts or so. So don't R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nerds Meet

**Nothing to say about this part, but don't enjoy.**

**Released May 31, 2013**

The foamy sea water had already rose up to Rai's upper body and dissolving the sand; including the mermaid tail which was already ruined. Apparently, the high tide wasn't as bad as Rai thought it would. Until a towering wave had crashed down on him; spraying its saltiness and dampness onto Rai.

Well Rai was out of the packed sand: That's good. But he got intentionally sprayed on by a ocean wave that he knew Finn did it on purpose.

He was soaking wet; head to toe and tiny clumps of seaweed stuck on his head. Rai stood up from where the sand used to hold him and grumpily walked up to Finn as he already got on the shoreline and yelled, "Hey, why don't you watch what you're doing, Finn!"

As usual, Finn didn't reply back to Rai's "matured" statement and promptly walked away. Rai was frustrated to why Finn had ignored him and ran up whenever he felt like it, but Finn had other plans.

Tori however, had lost sight of Donha and been tagged. 'Maybe running into the forest wasn't where Donha went' he thought. The forest was indeed thick and green all around; Tori could hardly see the sky and accidentally tripped on a stick which made him fall heavily on the ground.

His chest was hurt moderately from the impact to the ground as he sat up to soothe the pain. He noticed he found a clearing out of the forest and found a portal that emitted a strange humming sound. Tori looked inside and saw a lovely scenery with a large mansion in a brightly wave of sun shining down onto a willow which provided shade for two young people.

Tori tried to nudge in closer to the portal, but ended up falling in. The portal (in his universe) had shrunk until it had disappeared into thin air. He had fallen into another universe since the soft grass had broken his fall. The portal (in the Blazblue universe) disappeared from the sky and Tori stood up from the soft grass that broke his fall.

A loud rustle from the grass startled Carl as he awoke from his nap. "Sis, what was that?"

"..." (_"I don't know, Carl, but we better find out."_) Both of them stood up and went away from the shade of the willow to see who or what had arrived in the residence.

He looked around and didn't recognize where he was. The air around Tori was humid and sensed something abnormal. Sweat had already fallen from his forehead to the soft grass as the heat beaten down on him.

In the distance, Carl had saw a figure out in the open area collapse. "Sis, I think someone there has fainted. Shall we help him?"

"..." (_"We should, he might have heat stroke."_) They both agreed and went to the place where the figure had collapsed.

When they got there, both had saw a young boy with glasses wearing lime green swimming trunks. Carl felt his forehead and realized his temperature was a bit higher than normal.

"We should take him in the mansion, Sis." Ada nodded to Carl's statement and carried the young boy in her arms.

When Tori had woke up, his first sight was a tall figure wearing a purple dress and a young boy who looked almost alike to him, except he was wearing some purple swanky clothing that only rich people wear.

Tori's reaction to the strange people was him tumbling out of the couch and landing on his head. The tiled floor had caused a lot of pain to his head and Tori had to scream out rolling on the floor; crying out feeling the large bump on his head.

Carl and Ada were not surprised at the young boy's reaction to them, but maybe a bit afraid too.

After Tori had stopped screaming, Carl handed him an ice pack to relieve the pain and Ada carried him back to the couch.

"Wh-who are you guys?" Tori had whimpered as he was still crying slightly from the ice pack soothing the pain on his head.

"Well, my name is Carl Clover and this is my sister, Ada." He pointed to the tall figure in purple and bowed in manner.

"W-well Carl and 'Ada', my name is Tori." He also bowed to them since it would be bad manners to not greet one with such high class.

"Why have you come here the Clover residence, Tori?" Carl had to know why Tori had come to the residence without him suspecting.

Tori had told him how he arrived here.

"Hmm, I see. You accidentally fell in the portal in your universe and ended up here and caused both portals to close at the same time. Isn't that right?" Carl had summarized what Tori had said.

"Y-yes. And it's all true!" Tori had exclaimed with honesty in his voice.

"Hmm, well for now, we've got to get you some clothes since you're still in your swimming trunks."

Tori hadn't realized he was still in his swimwear and blushed red in embarrassment.

**Don't tune in for the next part. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Disappearance(?)

**Here it comes…**

**Released June 1, 2013**

* * *

Carl still had suspicions for Tori, but he still had to get spare clothes for him. His room was indeed big; as the mansion was big itself. In his wardrobe, a variety of clothes had been neatly sorted out by size and hardly had a wrinkle in sight.

One outfit he saw in the clutter of clothes wasn't familiar to him. "I don't recognize this being in my wardrobe." Carl had detached the unfamiliar clothes from its hangers and examined the looks.

Apparently, the outfit was similar to his and his father's, but in shades of blue and yellow.

The cape was pale blue with a bright yellow marking of the Clover family symbol and indented at the edges of the cape were small golden curls attached with a metal fixture of an 'X'. The over-shirt had very loosely long sleeves, ending with yellow cuffs. Both the shirt(s) were light blue with a yellow stripe continuing on the edges. The shirt had came with a "tie-it-on-yourself" purple bow-tie to fit around anyone's neck. The shorts had ended knee-high with a dull shade of blue and shoes that were white with a blue cross extending to the metallic toecaps. It even came with its own top hat with a bright blue strap wrapped around the blue-violet pillar; attached with a fake blooming sea blue clover.

"This is one similar to mine and father's. How did it even get here in the first place?" Carl shrugged to himself as he seemed talking to oneself be just plain crazy. He strolled out of his room and went back to Tori.

_**Meanwhile back in Tori's universe...**_

"Tori, are you here buddy? Tori, answer me!" Donha had his hands clasped into a circle and placed them around his mouth. He yelled at the top of his lungs, but to no prevail, Tori had not called back to him.

Donha gave up since his throat was sore from all that screaming and sadly went back to the beach.

Rai, however, was panting from all that running to catch Finn and not realizing he was entertaining for Finn to watch him being tuckered out. Sweat was pouring down his forehead to the dry, loosely sand.

"Hey Donha!" Rai ran up to him after the quick stop of chasing Finn all noon. "Say, where's Tori? I thought you were playing tag with him." Apparently Rai had forgotten about the 'incident' being trapped in the packed sand then splashed by a towering wave full of saltiness that tasted putrid.

Donha didn't say anything except two words: "He's gone." Rai was appalled what Donha had said. Sure Tori was a bit annoying to him, but he is an important part of the Chasers.

"We got to call the rest for help! Tori could still be out there!"

"But Rai, I've tried to call for Tori back for 5 minutes, but he didn't respond! Also, my throat is getting a bit hoarse." Donha rubbed his hand gently on his thick neck.

"We've got to try again. I know there is faith among finding him." Rai had supported Donha by encouraging him to believe the rest of the team could find Tori.

"I guess you're right, Rai." Donha accepted his supporting statement and both went to the Tigeroid ship to signal the others.

_**Back at the Clover residence...**_

Tori was well dressed into the spare clothes Carl had found in his wardrobe and his swimming trunk was in the dryer; spinning through every cycle blasted with hot air.

"This actually suits me well; even the top hat." Tori adjusted it a bit to fit comfortably on his head. "But uh, would you mind to tie my bow-tie for me, sir?"

Carl wasn't surprised that Tori couldn't even do a measly bow-tie, but he knew better not to displease his guest.

After that was done, Tori slipped on the new shoes and practiced walking in them.

The metallic toe caps made clinking sounds every time his foot touched the ground. He even spun around one and did a little dance. The tapping really was rhythmic and danced until he tripped.

"I guess I have to get used to these more often." Tori chuckled happily as he stood up on the tiled floor.

A rumbling was heard from Tori's stomach.

"Uh Carl, any chance there's a nearby restaurant in this universe?" Tori held his tummy with one hand to soothe his hunger.

"Sure there is. We'll take you right to it. Won't we, Sis?"

"..." (_"We would be glad to guide you, Tori."_)

"Then let's go to that restaurant!" Tori jumped into the air with glee and skipped with Carl and Ada as they headed out of the door.

As the door closed behind them, a figure had emerged from the wall and spoke, "Well, it looks like we have a new visitor from another universe who isn't familiar of this place. We'll see how he reacts to the dangers of the Blazblue universe. Isn't that right, Relius old buddy?"

A shadowy figure had teleported in front of the spirit and thought about that young boy with his son.

"You'll see Terumi. You'll see."

* * *

**Yep. You saw it. The OOCness of Rai and Donha. Anyway, not going to be sure about the plot including Relius and Terumi.**


	4. Chapter 4: What's The Difference?

**I just… Wow.**

**Released June 4, 2013**

* * *

In the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, many wondrous sights of cities, landscapes, and others have caught Tori's eyes to look at the marvelous things this universe had in store.

"I've never seen a more beautiful city in my whole life, Carl. Your universe really amazes me." Tori awed at the magnificent sightings as they passed through many landmarks.

"Well Tori, there are more cities far more beautiful than this one. Though, I would like to see your universe too." Tori paused for a moment when Carl had said that.

Tori thought that Carl wouldn't believe how plain his universe is and realized the Chasers would be looking for him. He didn't want to tell the truth about what he really is and the others, but his tummy growled again as time flew by.

"Wow, you're really getting hungrier by the minute, aren't you?" Carl laughed as Tori laughed along with him. They continued to walk and talked a bit of information about themselves. 'Good thing Carl forgot he ever asked that question' Tori thought.

"So Tori, how old are you?"

"Well since I'm the youngest in my team back at my universe, I would say... 9."

Carl was actually surprised that a 9 year old could reach the same height as him. And he was only 12!

"Say Carl, what hobbies do you have?"

"Mostly playing violin or chess. I could teach you how to play properly some day."

Tori was right. Carl was classy as an elite member of a club of some sort.

"Um Carl, do you have any members in your family?"

"Well..." Carl had to put it simple since Tori had a young mind. "You've already met my sister, Ada. But the reason why Ada looks like that is my father."

"Y-y-your f-father?" Tori had whimpered at Carl's mood begun to change suddenly.

"He used my sister's soul to replenish Deus Ex Machina: Nirvana back to its original state. Unfortunately, my mother had turned into a puppet like my sister, so she too suffered the consequences." Carl kept talking on the way to the restaurant about his past memories.

As they arrived at the entrance, Tori had felt Carl suffered more than him than being an orphan for your whole life. His head swirled with thoughts of Carl's recitation of horrid family troubles, seeing your sister in bits, and your life ruined.

**By a monster.**

Carl noticed something was troubling Tori. "Tori, are you alright? Was it something I said?"

"Huh? Ah, n-no. It's nothing." Tori reverted back to Carl and showed a measly grin.

They entered through the quality Chinese restaurant and sat in an open table. Carl ordered a plain bowl of ramen and Tori ordered jajangmyung (black bean noodles). "Good thing they speak my language," said Tori as the waitress took both their menus.

"No wonder I couldn't understand what you were saying. Ms. Litchi never told me this was a part Korean restaurant."

"..." ("Maybe Tori could teach you some words in Korean. *laugh*")

"Aw Sis! You're just playing with me!" Carl snuggled with Ada with care and she did the same thing back.

As the waitress handed their food to them, they were about to touch the chopsticks until a window shattered nearby the other side and a cat-like figure zoomed past table to table; snatching every delicacy in sight.

Another waitress (well, the one who owns the fancy-swanky restaurant) grabbed a broom from the dirty janitor's closet and swung it around to flee the food thief.

_*sigh*_ "I'm guessing Miss Kitty is at it again with her appetite, Sis."

Ada nodded in agreement.

"So, the food thief's name is Miss Kitty? That's what you call her, Carl." Tori was a bit puzzled about the food thief zooming past each table then stopping at him.

"Nya? Two Shortys?" The cat-like figure closely examined Tori while balancing the plates on her tail. She sniffed him a bit and licked his cheek.

"Looks like Shorty has a new friend! I'm gonna call you..." Just as Taokaka was going to give her nickname to Tori, the waitress was blazing right by her and missed Tao by an inch.

"Sorry Shorty's friend! I'm coming back to give you a name later!" Tao leaped out of the entrance and took the food with her.

The waitress took her broom and snapped it in half between her leg in anger. As she fumed all over the place, Carl, Ada, and Tori decided to leave the restaurant without being noticed and left a huge tip. (For the damage, stealing the food, etc.)

"Well, now that's done. But your answer to your previous question was no. Her real name isn't Miss Kitty, but I like to call her that."

"Well, what is her real name then?" Tori wanted to know out of curiosity.

"I actually don't know, Tori. My memory isn't good for memorizing certain things."

"Oh..." Tori was awfully disappointed that Carl couldn't remember the cat lady's name. Then he realized his jajangmyung was getting cold.

"Um, Carl? Can we find another place to eat since the restaurant we just got out of is now having customers running with fear and being destroyed by the lady who owns the place?" That was quite a mouthful for young Tori.

"Of course. There's a clearing high up on the hill on Ronin-Gai. It may take a while to walk, but maybe Sis could leap us there."

"I'm in! But can your sister really jump that far?" Tori said with curiosity and a bit of doubt.

"Of course. Sis can jump that far and besides, she won't mind us being on her back."

"I guess so..." Tori climbed up on Nirvana as he held tightly on her back, Carl rested on her arms, and Nirvana leaped into the air; heading straight to the hill up high.

_**Meanwhile back in Tori's universe...**_

"Donha, how could you have lost Tori in a game of tag!? I was having the time of my life until you had to spoil it saying you lost Tori in the forest and now we're busy looking for him in the dense forest!" Sena yelled at the top of her lungs as the Dragonoids somewhere were having a vacation and heard a distant noise.

"Did you say something, Luka?"

Luka shook in disagreement to answer Jahara's question.

Sena's screech had blew the boys' hair behind as if they were blown by a wind turbine. "Sena, I thought you were resting your voice. But I think you blew my eardrum out of existence." Rai picked inside his ear with his pinky finger to feel if any ear wax was still in his ear.

"I'm s-sorry, Sena. But we have to look for Tori in the forest. He could still be in there!" Donha clutched all of the Chasers into a bear hug and sniffled as if Tori was lost forever.

"Okay, okay! Just let us go, Donha!" Donha released them from his grasp, but still sniffled a bit.

"All Chasers, we have to find Tori no matter what happens to us and quickly since Tori could be hurt." Sena said it as an order and the Chasers boarded the Tigeroid ship to search Tori in the forest.

* * *

**Ha-ha, I put such humor in this. Much humor. Too much OOC.**


	5. Chapter 5: Switched

**Why do I make stuff like this?**

**Released July 19, 2013**

* * *

The Clover siblings and their guest had sat under the shade of the sakura tree and finished their food about 20 minutes later.

Apparently, the sight of Ronin-Gai really surpassed Tori's point of view.

Lanterns waved as the winds were pushing them with a gentle force. The neon lights began to glow dimly as the sun sets at the nearest horizon line. Sakura petals were spewed through the air by the graceful wind and floated down to the streets; making a pink hue around the buildings of Ronin-Gai.

It was a marvelous sight to see as the flaming star had fizzled behind the horizon and dark hues took over with twinkling lights.

Tori had never seen such beauty back at his home which reminded him to why he had come here.

He wanted to go back. Homesickness had affected him throughout the day and felt anxious to what might happen back there.

As night covered the sky, Tori yawned as he was fatigued from following two people he hasn't known for long. But he knew that trusting them could only be his option to get home.

He snuggled under Nirvana's arm and quickly fallen asleep by the noises of nature singing a lullaby to him.

Carl wasn't tired just yet, but had trouble being on guard for interlopers. He fell asleep anyway on the grassy ground below him.

He was inches away from his guardian, but a shadowy figure with wisps of green marks dragged him away from the sleeping duo.

The rustling of grass was only heard of the body being dragged to the Cauldron, where Relius had stood his ground with Ignis hovering inches above the surface.

As Terumi had arrived near the Cauldron, Relius hadn't known by now what was that ghost thinking in his devilish mind right now.

"Well Terumi, what are you going to do with my offspring? It's not going to make a difference," Relius said with no sense of interest.

"Your little son has made a friend from another dimension without an invitation. I was wondering if that boy can't control Nirvana like this brat, then maybe your 'offspring' can't do the same in the stranger's universe."

Terumi had wanted to mess around with the new boy from another dimension and reluctantly tossed Carl into the Cauldron to wherever it takes him.

"Well, that takes care of him. Now, we have some business to do, ol' buddy." Terumi had disappeared to where he wanted to be and Relius simply sighed and teleport to where his mate was going along with Ignis.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sena had asked Komorka to form a portal to figure out where Tori had went during their vacation.

The rest of the team were in Komorka's room as well and backed a few steps away as Komorka formed a portal on the ceiling.

The portal had grown as Komorka concentrated on the spell and a figure dropped from the opening of the ceiling.

The Chasers thought it was Tori, but took a close look at the foreign figure.

Komorka also closed in with the rest of the Chasers as she wanted to know who was it.

Carl had been rudely awakened to a hard impact on the floor and opened his eyes slowly to find 5 unfamiliar faces surrounding him.

He quickly straightened his back and asked the Chasers, "Well, this is surprising. You must be Tori's friends. May I ask where am I?"

"Wait, you know Tori?"

Rai grasped his shirt with the metal fixture.

"Where is he? How come you know about him?" Rai was shaking him violently to make Carl spill out the truth, but all he was doing was making Carl shaken up.

"Rai, that's enough! I'm sure he has befriended Tori and probably hasn't learned that much about us." Sena split up the grasp between Rai and Carl.

"I'm sorry about Rai, he's gotten a bit temperamental after Tori's disappearance." Sena apologized to Carl and bowed down because she saw that the outfit he was wearing, he was definitely from an upper class.

"That's okay, Miss Sena."

Carl fixed his blond hair from the shake and bowed courteously to everyone in the room.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Carl Clover. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The rest also bowed to greet him. Except Komorka, who was trying to bow down, but Carl didn't want to injure her back.

"Miss Komorka, that's not necessary for you. I'm okay with normal greetings."

Carl had helped Komorka out of her struggle of the bow and examined the room around him.

Donha was a bit out of his misery, but thought Carl was Tori.

"Hey Carl, I know you remind me of Tori, but would you mind being part of the Chasers and help out finding the rest of the cards?"

Donha hugged Carl tightly as he was comforted by the patting on his back.

"Of course I'll help Donha. After all, what are friends of Tori for?"

That made Donha feel a bit better and Sena answered his question before Rai had interrupted him.

"Well Carl, you're in the Tigeroid ship and as part of the Chasers for now, you'll have to follow orders just like the rest of the team. Got it?"

"I got it, Miss Sena," Carl said politely before a pair of clothes was thrown at him.

"Here, these are Tori's clothes. You'll need them if you're going to be Tori so that you'll fool the Dragonoids."

'Dragonoids? Tori never told me there were Dragonoids in his universe.' Carl thought as he went inside the bathroom to change into Tori's clothes.

* * *

**Man, I really hate to how this is going to turn out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Doing It Like Him

**Going to suffer from pressure, so sorry about that. **

**Released August 1, 2013**

* * *

'_Well, I still can't understand how I got here, but helping out the Chasers is the only option I can accept until I find a way home back to my universe,_' Carl thought about it as he dressed in Tori's clothes.

He wasn't used to wearing a commoner outfit, but at least it was a good fit.

As he folded his clothes neatly to store them for safe-keeping, he went out of the bathroom to find Donha holding Tori's activator and cards.

"Here. You're gonna need these for the upcoming mission ahead."

"Th-thanks Donha." Carl was a bit anxious about the difficulty ahead of him, but it was the only choice until he could return home.

"All Chasers report to the center. Especially you Carl. You're now a member of the Tai Chi Chasers. Hak has picked up a signal in the forest."

Sena sounded like serious business when Carl was introduced.

"Well, here goes," Carl said to himself as he attached Tori's activator and cards to his waist and followed the rest of the members to the main room.

As Carl arrived at the scene, Hak had noticed something different about Tori.

"Hey Tori, what happened to ya' hair? It looks like ya' still have a bed-head," Hak spoke with curiosity mixed with confusion.

"Hak this isn't Tori, this is Carl Clover from another dimension and he'll be filling out as our temporary 'Tori' until we can find a way to get him back to his dimension as well Tori will come back here," Sena had informed Hak with the recent news.

"Carl Clover. That sounds like a punny name for a kid in high class."

"Well, an alliterating name wasn't what I suspecting, but both my mom and dad had given me that name since they... cherish... me."

When Carl said "cherish", his voice went dark and wasn't audible to anyone else except to Hak.

Hak knew something was bothering Carl, but a tickle on his cheek from Carl made him forget about it.

"Well, now that the introduction is done, let's go find the missing Tai Chi everyone!"

Everyone had agreed (excluding Hak, who had to look after the ship and Komorka, who always stayed in her room) and left the ship to find the Tai Chi signal.

As the Chasers had arrived in the forest, Sena ordered for the team to split up.

"Rai and Finn, you come with me looking this northern and eastern part of the forest."

"Carl, stick with Donha as both of you look in the southern and western of the forest as Donha is going to protect you from the dangers beyond since you don't know how to control the cards' power."

Carl accepted to stick with Donha at all times and the team split up to two as they went to retrieve the Tai Chi.

The duo had searched most of the southern part of the forest and headed off to the west.

"So Carl, what happened to Tori when he was in your universe?" Donha had wondered about the time passed from the disappearance.

"Well..." Carl had trailed off as he told about Tori's experience exploring his universe, his history, and how his universe looked like.

When Donha had heard Carl's past, he had felt the same way Tori felt when he heard his past; miserable.

"Let me guess. It's my family's past that's distracting you."

Carl already knew that since he experienced Tori with the same emotion.

When both of them arrived in a clearing of the forest, many Dragonoid robots leaped out from the trees and surrounded them.

Donha and Carl went back-to-back each other as the robots got closer to them until they stopped a few feet away.

The one who commanded them to halt was the mischievous Dragonoid, Ave.

"Well, well. You Tigeroid twerps have fell into our trap! I'll take your Tai Chi when I'm done with you." As Ave said that phrase, his skinny finger pointed at the troubling duo and the Dragonoid robots attacked; coming toward Donha and Carl.

Just by a few inches, Donha took out his activator and sliced the Tai Chi into the slot of his to summon Seok.

"Tai Chi Seok! Stone!"

The large stone broke into many bits and flew at the sea of robots; knocking down or disabling them.

All that Carl can do was stay behind Donha since he never used such magic before.

The armies of soldiers have shrunk down, but Ave summoned out the Multiply Tai Chi and doubled the army into hundreds which made it harder for Donha to attack.

The robots were piling up above them and the duo became trapped into the sea of the army.

Ave simply smirked as this was going to be an easy victory, but a huge force had flew the robots everywhere and forced Ave to go to hold on to a nearby tree that had uprooted due to the force.

The one that stood out was Carl with Donha laying on the ground next to him and walked toward Ave with a stern look on his face.

"H-how is that possible?!"

Ave took out his whip in frustration from his sleeve and struck it toward Carl.

The young lad dodged every whip attack Ave could throw at him, until the whip wrapped around Carl's leg and made him fall on the ground.

"What's wrong? You can't use your Tai Chi? Well, I'll just have to finish YOU!"

As Ave was about to strike, stones flew at the Dragonoid and knocked him out into the pile.

As Carl knew who could do such an attack like that, he turned his head to the left and saw that Donha still had strength after that army pile.

Carl ran up to Donha to see if he was alright. 'A bit of bruises here and there all on his body, but otherwise, he'll be fine.' Carl thought he tried to lift Donha with all of his strength.

Disappointedly, Donha was too heavy for Carl as he rested to regain his strength.

At that moment, the rock pile exploded as Carl shielded his face with his arms to reflect most of the debris. As expected, Ave had come back in his Dragonoid form and summoned Pyun.

"Tai Chi Pyun! Whip!" His cackling didn't help at all as he motioned his whips to Carl.

Carl, now with his head tilted down with his stern look, simply said, "Allow me to show you... what they call a virtuoso."

"Laetabilis Cantata!"

Massive gears summoned in front of Carl and destroyed Ave's whips like no problem at all. They disappeared into thin air as Ave couldn't believe what happened.

"W-wha!? Y-you're not the little Tigeroid brat that I'd expected!" His shock in the speech didn't surprise Carl at all as he gave a cunning smile at Ave.

"Even though you're not what I'd expected, I'm still going to take you down! Tai Chi Pyun! Whip!" Ave motioned his whips again at Carl as he had nothing to lose.

Carl had a trick up his sleeve. Well, a flag at least. And some chess pieces.

Carl and Ave both went toward each other as one can only survive.

The fight was over and Ave had been defeated.

"You little twerp! You think that this is over, but I'll be back!"

He summoned his Smoke Tai Chi and disappeared into thin air.

"Glad that's over."

Carl fell to his knees to catch his breath.

"I hope sometime later that Dragonoid will learn I'm not Tori."

The rest of the Chasers had arrived to where Donha and Carl rested by each other.

As expected, the Chasers lifted Donha and Carl back to the ship as their mission was completed.

* * *

**Man, sticking to only the Chasers' universe wasn't as easy as I thought. (And I have short attention span and such.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Vigilante Finding Start!

**There's more to it, 'ya know.**

**Released August 7, 2013**

* * *

Back in the Blazblue universe, morning had just struck at Ronin-Gai and Tori was the first to wake up.

He stretched high into the sunrise as he slipped through Nirvana's arm.

The gunk in his eyes made him scoop it out with little force since he was still sleepy from the awakening.

When he turned around to Nirvana, Carl wasn't there with her.

"W-w-wha!? Where's Carl? I swore he told me he was keeping watch throughout the night!" Tori quickly shook Nirvana with all of his force to tell her something urgent.

"Ada! Ada! Please wake up! Carl's missing and I don't know where he's disappeared!" Nirvana had already woken up due to the violent shaking, but heard what Tori had said.

"..." (_"Carl is... missing? And you don't know where he is?"_) Ada had slumped down since she thought this could be her fault, but Tori had urged her to stand up and encouraged her to be positive.

"Come on Ada, I know it's not your fault!" Tori had always look for the bright side in every problem with his friends and tries to avoid the negativity in the situation.

Tori held her chin up to make her face his joyful smile. When Nirvana had saw Tori's blissful smile, it reminded her of when Carl was perfect the way he was back in those years.

"We've got to find Carl no matter how many risks it takes!" Tori gleamed with pride in himself and tugged Nirvana's arm to run down back to Kagutsuchi.

"..." _("T-Tori... My feet weren't meant for running on grassy pastures and steep slopes...")_ Ada moaned as Tori ran down the steep hill with her as he was so hyper to solve the mystery of "The Missing Clover".

As her fraternal brother arrived in Kagutsuchi, Ada screeched in place to rest her legs and tugged Tori with her.

"..." (_"Tori...*pant* You know...*pant* we could have just...*pant* jumped to Kagutsuchi..."_) Then she returned to her usual slouch position which seemed like that was comfortable.

A few sparks had appeared on Nirvana for a while, but stopped after that.

"..." (_"I feel... pain... Tori, please take to Kokonoe. She's the only person who knows how to fix me beside Carl and my father."_) She raised her arm and rested it on his shoulder.

Tori gripped on her hand and placed his other on top. "Well Ada, if I knew who Kokonoe was, then I would be able to help you."

"..." (_"Come. I'll guide you on the way while talking about her past even though I'm a bit beaten up."_) She placed her other hand on top of Tori's hands and they both strolled to Sector Seven.

After hearing Kokonoe's past, Tori now thought that everyone in this dimension had such horrible lives.

"..." ("_Well, we're here."_) She went out of service after that.

'I guess finding Carl will take longer now,' thought Tori as he dragged Nirvana carefully into the Sector Seven area.

But security had came early for the duo as the security was a giant, red cyborg; towering over Tori by 3 ft.

"Halt. What brings you here? Kokonoe didn't ask for anyone to come in yet."

Tori had trembled at the guy's massive body-build up and height. Ada had told him that Sector Seven was guarded by a cyborg by the name of Iron Tager. Even though the sight made him whimper, Tori had tell him why they came here.

He walked up to the red cyborg and as he was about to say anything, a voice was heard from some sort of mic from Tager.

"Hey Tager! What's taking you so long!? You know I don't let you have the day off until I say so!" From the feeling of the voice, _THAT_ definitely was Kokonoe.

"Sorry Kokonoe, but we have visitors that came in without your invitation. I can tell one is Nirvana, but the other one I'm not sure of. He looks like Carl to the similarity."

"Hey, is Nirvana broken or something?" Kokonoe questioned.

"Looks to me she's ran out of energy from going place to place with her new 'master'."

"Well, I'll have her fixed up for the new guy, but he's going have to come with Nirvana. Tager, do tell the little cutie to come to the lab." Kokonoe purred at the last words of her sentence.

"Affirmative Kokonoe." _'Why did she say the word "cutie" at the remaining sentence?'_

"Kokonoe accepts your invitation and wants you to visit her at the lab ASAP."

"Th-thanks T-Tager. I'm sure that Kokonoe would accept me."

As Tager had left where Tori could no longer see him, the pseudo vigilante and malfunctioning marionette entered Kokonoe's lab with caution.

Her lab was filled with vast technology that Tori has never seen before. As he was awed yet traumatized at the same time since the technology Sector Seven used looked horrifying. (To him)

In a flash, Kokonoe appeared in front of the young Chaser and shocked him out of his wits.

"So you're the little stranger that's been going around town. I've got to say, you've got to be the cutest person I've ever seen besides Carl." Kokonoe smiled as if she was in a good mood today.

"So Tori, you've come here to let me fix Nirvana, right?"

"Y-yes I- Wait! You know what my name is? I thought it was kept secret..." Tori was flustered to how Kokonoe would know something so secretive.

Kokonoe licked her kitty lollipop out of her mouth. "Well, a rumor has been going around in this area and I might have eavesdropped a little bit of info here and there." She ended with a slur as her mouth turned into a cute chibi mouth.

Tori had blushed a little bit, but Kokonoe bumped into his business and said,"Don't worry, 'ya secret is safe with me. Besides, I don't know that much about you, I just know your name and such."

Tori was relieved that Kokonoe didn't know that much about him, otherwise the secrets of his universe would be scattered all over this dimension.

"Now enough chit-chat, how about fixing up Nirvana for 'ya?"

The young Chaser agreed and handed the marionette to the beast-kin scientist.

It didn't take her long for repairing Nirvana since she has handled much more complicated machinery in the past.

20 minutes had passed and Kokonoe had Nirvana good as new.

"Here 'ya go Tori. One marionette ready for action."

"Thank you Kokonoe." He bowed down to thank her for fixing Nirvana in tip-top shape.

"You're just like Carl. Only a true gentleman could bow down for their regards of the person that helped them."

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm a gentleman yet, but maybe when I'm older." Tori had laughed a bit since he thought what he said was nonsense.

"Take care Tori. I hope you'll find Carl soon and return to your dimension." Kokonoe patted him on the back.

"I hope so. Come on Ada, let's get going! We're continuing to find Carl even if we meet all the people that you and Carl know!" Tori clasped to Nirvana's hand and walked promptly out the exit of Kokonoe's lab.

"Cute kid. He's becoming more like Carl. I wonder what Carl is doing in Tori's universe..."

_**Back at the Tigeroid ship...**_

Carl was teaching Rai some manners on how to be a gentleman.

"Now see, when you hold a cup of tea, you have to hold out your pinky finger like this." Carl reached out for Rai's hand and pulled out his pinky.

To Rai, it caused so much pain to him that he heard his bones break.

A moment had paused the atmosphere around them and Rai's temper had flown through the roof as he chased Carl around the ship; getting his revenge for breaking his finger.

"You stinker! You call yourself a gentleman!? I'm gonna show 'ya what I'd do to gentlemen!" Rai had said that as he was chasing Carl all around the ship and accidentally crashed into a wall.

Carl had took deep breaths as Rai was down. **For now.**

* * *

**Well, to be honest, I think I got Kokonoe and Tager down for now since I was a bit busy back then.**


	8. Chapter 8: The French Lemon Appears!

**This chapter was recently released on my dA account 3 days ago, so consider it as someone has already called "writer's block".**

**Released December 10, 2013**

* * *

The day was setting as the duo had no clue to where Carl had gone. Tori had already met lots of people that Carl and Ada were used to meeting whenever passing by.

"Ada, we've been looking all day for Carl and nobody has got a clue to where Carl went." Tori was a bit tired, but bored from all the searching he has done with the help of his temporary "sister".

"..." (_"And I thought you said to yourself that there's a positive side to any problem..."_) Nirvana had telepathically spoke in a curtly way at the end.

"..." (_"Maybe there's a way to communicate with Carl so that he'll respond and tell us where he is."_) She had thought of that since on foot would tire them out, but find the something who can do that.

"So, who's the somebody that can do that?"

"..." (_"I probably was thinking more of a 'what', Tori. Not a 'who'._") The marionette pointed out toward the distance where a tall pillar shone a beam of light was shrouded by dark, ominous clouds.

Tori hadn't thought of going to that place, but by the looks of it, darkness had subsided inside the pillar until it had been released.

"Y-You think of going...t-there? Isn't that where you said Amaterasu rests until its awakening is needed?" Tori hid behind the puppet's silky dress and whimpered at the unholy sight of the Cauldron.

"..." ("_Only for the cause. And stop hiding under my dress, that's embarrassing."_) Ada knew she hasn't been with Tori long, but behavior has to come through to show the public who you really are.

"I-I-I'm sorry Ada. It's just that..."

"..." (_"It's okay if you're scared."_) The puppet rested her metallic hand onto his shoulder and bent down with one knee. (_"You've got to face your fears, Tori. Otherwise, they'll come back and haunt you from doing what you are currently.")_ She stood back up straight with her palm still nested onto Tori's shoulder. (_"Do you get what I'm saying?"_)

He nodded slightly to her response. "Yes, I understand."

"..." (_"Good. Now hop onto my back."_) She bent down low so Tori could easily climb on the low distance between her and the ground.

As Tori climbed aboard, he clutched tightly around her neck so that he won't fall off during the big leap Nirvana was about to do.

When they were both ready, Nirvana leaped out of the boundary and into the area of the Cauldron in just 20 seconds or so.

"..." (_"So Tori, ready to do some business?"_)

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit shaken up..." Even though Tori was used to heights, he wasn't used to quick dives from the air since it reminded him of the first time he went on a roller coaster. And it wasn't pretty.

"..." (_"Come on. Let's go see what the Cauldron has in store for us."_)

Tori knew this was a bad idea, but he had to follow Nirvana wherever she goes. Besides, it was his idea to go find Carl.

**Back in the TCC universe...**

Carl had found himself in Tori's room. (Or it looked like his...) It was confusing to who's room he was in since almost all of the Chasers' rooms look exactly the same.

As he looked around, many pictures were posted all over the walls describing the adventures of the Chasers and their mission to find the Tai Chi.

'Guy's one talented artist,' he thought.

The young boy got up from Tori's bed and went out to the hallway to see the other Chasers sitting in the kitchen; discussing about their usual stuff. (You know, the Tai Chi, their problems, etc.)

"Ah Carl. I seen you've woken from your rest."

Carl hadn't thought of anything to say yet to Sena, but he sat down at the table with the other Chasers.

"Well, you've done a good job, but I said don't use the Tai Chi!" She slammed her hands onto the table and strutted towards Carl.

"B-B-But I never used Tori's Tai Chi," he stuttered as to how Sena's face showed enough emotion to take himself wishing he was back to his own world.

"Sena..."

Donha had taken support for Carl and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't use the Tai Chi. He used his own."

The other Chasers were baffled of what came out of the older Chaser's mouth.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about Donha?! No one could make their own!"

"Except Carl. I saw him summon out gears."

Carl was sure back there Donha was knocked out, but maybe he didn't realize when summoning out his attack.

"Gears? What? That doesn't make sense Donha. I need-"

"No. He's right." Carl had wiped Donha's hand off his shoulder and stood in front of Sena.

"I did summon out my own. They were gears, but created by my own magic."

Sena wasn't believing what Carl had just said. But then again, he is from another universe.

"Okay you didn't use Tori's Tai Chi. Sorry..." She rubbed her hands behind her head due to misunderstanding.

Carl had reached for the young Korean girl's hand and set it down gently. He simply gave a small grin.

"That's okay Miss Sena. Everyone gets carried away. (Even when they tend to have a temper.)"

As the problem was solved, Sena had remembered something to tell Carl.

"Oh yeah Carl. Rai has something for you."

She turned his head to Rai to find something what they call revenge.

"Uh, could you excuse me everyone?"

Carl had dashed into the hallway to find Rai behind him by the tail.

"You nerd! I still haven't gotten my return!"

"He's dead."

_About time Finn broke his silence._

_**In another universe where this place is bright as heck...**_

A portal had opened wide enough for Nirvana to land onto the cobblestone path. What they both realize is that they weren't where Carl was, but into a new place they haven't seen before.

Stores of many items appeared to have customers inside and outside in the avenue. Tori was amazed by this new location to where the Cauldron had taken them and tried to took off, but Nirvana held him by the cape.

"..." (_"Hold it. We don't know where we are Tori, so don't go running off by yourself.")_

The orphan should've known better, but visiting new places were sparking his curiosity.

"Hah... Sorry Ada. Guess I got carried away."

Tori's face turned to embarrassment as he noticed the large tower shining in the sky.

He wondered... Who could possibly illuminate that whole building? It looked so similar to a famous landmark, but he couldn't remember where.

Just then, an explosion boomed out on the side of the tower. Alarms went off as soon as the damage was contacted. Chunks of cement were dropping down to the ground; making the tourists near the tower run in fear.

Tori was shocked by the event that had happened just as he was getting used to this place. He took the puppet's hand and budged her to come to the tower with him.

"Ada! Can we please go to the tower? Someone might be hurt!"

A pause from her interrupted the mind.

Nirvana didn't want to disobey Tori, but searching for her brother will have to take a halt.

"..." (_"Let's go."_) She strutted down for the young so-nyeon to ride onto her back and leaped through her own bounds.

At the nearly destroyed tower, two young children were spotted dropping toward the earth as the crowd was gasping and in shock of the bombing of Prism Tower.

"Brother!" The young sister had dove into her older sibling's arms for protection against the loose gravel. She gripped onto the jumpsuit and teared up as every second took up their life.

Her brother had did the same, but not as hard for it will result into, in his own thought, putting pressure onto both. If he could've fixed his pack, this wouldn't be happening and everything could've gone normal.

Seconds remained and the siblings kept falling with a few feet from their height and speed. That is, until they arrived.

A blur had swished by and the kids had vanished. The crowd went wild and trampled the police as they took off contacting the local media. (And something else that includes international...)

In a faraway dark alley, the lemon siblings were placed gently against the wall as they both opened their eyes to see two figures standing in front of them.

To their sight, one was short with blonde hair and wearing mostly blue formalwear and the other was towering them with blonde hair as well wearing a purple headdress with an elongated dress that nearly touched the ground.

What scared the sister of the other family was in fact, that the marionette's long arms were sharpened; the steel claws seemed like it could slice her in pieces.

"Don't worry." Tori held the little sister up from the wall. "She's really gentle. Ada wouldn't try to hurt you. Am I right Ada?"

The puppet nodded in agreement.

"W-who are you people? Brother!"

She ran behind her brother as he got up a moment earlier. Sense of worry had influenced the inventor to reply back.

He adjusted his glasses. "Who are you?" Sensing of a slight case of anger made Tori to reply back.

"Please... Let me explain..."

* * *

"Ah, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding from both of you. But really, Bonnie was getting into her imagination. Now, say you're sorry Bonnie."

Bonnie walked up to Nirvana. "I'm sorry Ada. But..."

A change in her voice meant one thing.

"Maybe you would be the perfect wife for my brother!"

The rest were appalled (Except Clemont who got embarrassed). Even Nirvana, who blushed as of the unexpected.

"B-B-Bonnie!" He grabbed the back of Bonnie's shirt and blushed embarrassedly in a shade of red.

A slight devilish smile ran across Tori's face as his doppelgänger had rushed towards him just to let a whisper through his ear.

"If you spread word around when you get back, je vais vous tuer." There was a growl in those last four words under his breath as he backed away from Tori.

The blonde Tigeroid didn't understand what his doppelgänger said, but from the emotion of it, it meant he wasn't kidding.

"So..." He changed the subject. "About that explosion... what happened actually?"

The inventor started. "As far as I know, it was sudden. Normally the security system I've applied to the tower should've detected some abnormality, but it seems something or someone had hacked into it."

As the quartet thought it out, Nirvana sensed crowds of civilians coming toward the bend.

"..." (_"We have to go now Tori. The media has caught up on us."_) The Tigeroid nodded and rushed to climb onto Nirvana.

"Ah-ah, what did she say?" Bonnie was still behind Clemont, but he understood by the commotion nearing the alley.

"I guess she meant that the crowd is looking for us, Bonnie. We have to go with them." The electric shota grabbed his pack and climbed on the marionette's back with Tori.

"Uh... uh..." She felt so afraid when the puppet had clasped her arms into a cradle and Bonnie had felt some confidence flow right back to her.

She sat upon Nirvana's hands as the marionette was taking off.

The leap was so immense that the Kalos siblings were hanging on so tight and experienced through the duo they've managed to see, they knew that they were up for an experience of a lifetime.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was on hold for 4 MONTHS. And it's all because of writer's block. Yes, I'm going to stop putting dates now, okay?**

**Hope you know what Clemont said.**


End file.
